The=Deadman
|-|The Deadman= |-|Dragheart (Creature)= |-|Dragheart (Fortress)= The=Deadman is the main antagonist of Dragon Saga and its true final boss. Story Before the events of Dragon Saga, The=Deadman sealed the strongest warriors of each civilization such as Gaiginga and Deathshiraz into weapon forms, turning them into Draghearts, and thus was the Original Draguner. Since then, all of the warriors who were sealed as Draghearts hate The=Deadman. He also turned Glenmalt's father into a Demon Command Dragon. One day, these weapons were found by each civilization and they harnessed them to overthrow Dorago the Great, Dragon World. And disguising as a Nam=Daeddo, Bronza Style, he infiltrated the Nature civilization and also became Evan=Nam=Daeddo, Enhancement Class. After Sasoris accidentally used Judaina, Jurassic Hammer to awaken Domitius, Evil Emperor of five Dragonskind and Imen=Bugo, Dragon Ruler, he shows his true form and starts to invade the "Duel Masters" race using his Dragheart, Niga=Abushumu, Invasive Mystery. The Dragheart was so powerful that it easily defeated Deathshiraz, and gave Glenmalt, Ohginga and Gairaoh a hard time. He also stole Judaina and used it to create 5 camouflage fortresses. However, he was still defeated by Glenmalt and Niga=Abushumu/Niga=Vermut was destroyed. Then his soul still remains, so he controlled the 5 camouflage fortresses that he created using Judaina and fused them into one gigantic Dragheart; All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul and pilots it. Using this form, he reduced half of the world into ruins and battles the civilization alliance. However, despite the super-dragheart's might, he was still defeated by MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Ruler and GuyNEXT, Ultra Battle Victory Dragon. After All Over the World was defeated, The=Deadman was never seen again and Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity begins his actual invasion. It is possible that The=Deadman could be created by Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity to invade the Dragon Saga world as his revenge against his imprisonment, as seen in Benny Haha's (Gyuujinmaru) relation with Gyou (The=Deadman). This is also proven when Gyuujinmaru is capable of creating Invaders based on The=Deadman (Gyou), such as Gyogyoras, Traitorous Revolutionkind. however, he was later known that he was one of the victims of Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon's power along with Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity. Card Explanation The first thing that comes into mind with this creature is that it is a draguner, but instead of a support race, it is a jurassic command dragon, and it can sent out cost 5 nature draghearts. This leaves us with 2 choices; Niga=Abushumu, Invasive Mystery, and Judaina, Jurassic Hammer. Niga=Abushumu has perfect synergy with The=Deadman's second effect, while Judaina allows the player a summon a Dragon from his mana zone and it can be easily dragsolutioned by spamming Dragons. boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk is not recommended as The=Deadman rarely needs creatures that cost 5 or less. The second effect is that it allows the player to Summon a creature or cast a spell just by tapping a light, water, darkness, fire and nature card in his mana zone. This is highly powerful and thus it is possible to cast spells such as Tyranno Link Nova or summon Zeniths easily using this ability. When accompanied with Niga=Abushumu, the player can send out anything easily. However beware; Zero civilization cards with 5 civilizations in the mana zone cannot be recovered by Pixie Life. It does work well with Zeniths, especially Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" as Beethoven will allow the summoning of Dragons become smoother and recover them from the mana zone so they can be summoned. The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind can serve as great defense against the sinister Mega Manalock Dragon. While it is a good card, for a time it was one of those cards who were ruined by rulings like Kiriko Cubic, first Model Dragon Emperor, and Shuff, Eureka, in this case, a ruling that only allowed it to substitute the cost only if the player had an amount of mana equal to that card's cost. This has been fixed now fortunately. Dragheart (Niga=Abushumu/Niga=vermut) The=Deadman's Dragheart is among one of the juggernauts in the game. Unlike its rival Ohginga, It takes a more defensive stance among finishers. Its fortress side has 3 effects; The first effect is to make the player's cards in his mana zone have 5 civilizations. This is an obviously good effect as it allows quick use of mana arms and thus allows the deck to pack powerful finishers such as Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident and Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero without using a mono-civilization deck, but the best point is that it works well with The=Deadman's own effect which allows it to send out high cost creatures for only 5 mana. The second effect is that when the player's dragons are destroyed, they are put into his mana zone instead. Does not seem much, but when accompanied with Judaina, Jurassic Hammer, it can make the player's Dragons difficult to destroy. And the final effect is Dragsolution, at the end of the turn the player may return 5 dragons from the mana zone to his hand, then dragsolution Niga=Abushumu. This allows the recovered Dragons to be summoned easily if the player has 10 mana. however, repeated removals of the dragolutioned creature can deplete the player's mana so beware. The Dragolutioned creature has 5 civilizations, which is unlike any Victory Rare in Dragon Saga, and it also has some really powerful effects along with it. The First effect is the color dye just like previously said which needs no explanation. The second effect is that when creatures attack, the opponent chooses one of his untapped creatures and puts it into his mana zone. Note that the text says "When Creatures Attack" and NOT "When your creatures attack", so it does stop the opponent from attacking in some degree. It does not stop attacking creatures, but it is possible to stop blockers before they can block and halve the opponent's field advantage as he attacks. And it also has dragon evade, so it is basically invincible. Just watch out of the opponent constantly removing this creature constantly which depletes mana. However, as the prevalence of Mega Manalock Dragon increases, while it is a strong card, it is rarely seen. Anime This is 's trump card that he used against and won, which he lost against but managed do nearly kill him, and , but when he dueled Katta he lost against his MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Ruler and Gaiheart. Category:Antagonists Category:Jurassic Command Dragon Category:Draguner Category:Characters Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Command Dragon Category:Creature Category:Final Bosses